legend of Samurai
by ace peacecraft11
Summary: my version of X's beginning and his 1st commander
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: First things first. I do not own Megaman X only my own chars i made up!!! i wish i did.  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Samurai  
  
It all started Long ago, when X was first discovered. Nobody was sure of how powerful X really was. This is the story of X from the beggining platoon.   
  
X slowly arises and then rushes to the door. He realizes what today is and makes his way as fast as possible to check in. He doesnt want to be late for today is the day he gets assigned into the maverick hunters. He cant wait to meet his platoon members and figure out who his fellow hunters are. He walks in and sits down, right on time. He looks around and sees many others just like him. He sees almost 50 green looking robot that was almost a splitting image of him. He sees 40 huge bots, they seemed to be about 3 times taller than x, and 4 times wider. His arms were bulging and he could just tell from looking at them that they were the slow, close range fighters for the group.   
  
The leader came around looking at everyone's stats from the trainings that had taken place the day before, and was handing out the platoon numbers to the Hunters. X looks down and reads what he was holding. He couldn't believe it. His first day and he already starts off in the Special Ops group the Honor Knights. It was known to all that the Honor knights were the highest group who took care of the worst problems and always saw the most action. He noticed that he was being directed and he came in. He sat down and noticed the group. He was 1 of the only 3 rookies to come in and join the group. He felt Pride in himself.  
  
He looks around and notices the group. It consisted of only around 12 people, and some didnt even seem like the fighters. It seemed there really was only 6 fighters. He missed the names of the first few people, who seemed to be the dovtors and the communications people. Only 4 fighters, this is strange. He noticed it was him, One of those big guys, one of the other pgreen people who looked like him and the leader he assumed would fight when he got there. All of a sudden a flash of smokescreen covers the area and the smoke is blown out by the fans. X starts to gaze through it to see a figure, a dark figure. A figure wrapped in mystery as much as he was in smoke and cloths. The figure was quiet then spoke quietly the words he had to say. He whispered "I am your Platoon leader. You will address me as Samurai. There are 2 things you must hold for your fellow hunters including me. Honor and respect. If you cannot hold these things you will be forced to leave." Now the Rookies should report in so that i may understand you better.  
  
X understood that and noticed that those 3 who had just joined were all fighters. The big guy stepped forward and said "My name is Ace. I have been wanting to join you for years." The green guy came up and said "My name is Expe." Then X stepped forward "and i am X" Samuari shook his head. This is a good team. Suddenly the alarms went off and Samurai came running to the breafing room. Everyone waited for Samurai to return. He came back and said "It's time for the Newbies first Mission."  
  
Well thats the first chapter!!!! if you want more please reply! and if you hate it reply too!!! i wanna know! 


	2. the first mission

Disclamer: Capcom owns Megaman x and all ideas surrounding it.   
  
X prepares for the first battle. Samurai gets in front of the battle and says "We are going to be in small groups. We are going in groups of 4 into this battle. It will be me and the newbies in one group, and the experienced fighters in another. The enemy to be on the lookout for is blazing bee. He has blazing fast speed and the ability to control fire. He started a forest fire here!" A dot appears on the screen behind him showing all the team the location. Suddenly a green dot appeared and a blue dot. "The blue dot is going to be the experienced team and the green dot is the team with me. We will be closing in on the spot believed to be where Blazing bee is. We cant be sure hes setting a trap, but its the best we have to go on. Now Get ready and go!!!"  
  
The men nodded their heads and got into groups. X was excited about his first mission and noticed that everyone was running toward the teleporter so he ran as fast as he could to keep up. The experienced team left and X realiazed that he was in a forest and a tree was falling at him. He dodges to the left, almost being crushed then 5 more fall toward him. He blasts 3 then thinks *im Going to be dead before i ever had a chance to really hunt.* Suddenly they are slashed before they ever had a chance to even injure him and Samurai lands. He seems to be holding a long silver staff, except at the end there is a hole where it has been made into a energy Scythe. Samurai never turned around, instead he only said "Let's go X." They go into battle, fighting off what seems to be a neverending onslaught of flame creatures large and small, Bees and falling trees, and expe starts to feel a bit weird. "Samurai....something bad is going to happen....im getting that feeling......" all of a sudden they get to a area in the forest that was left fine. "Theres no fire here........" All of a sudden a giant fire ant came up and Samurai, Ace and X charged him at the same time.  
Suddenly out of nowhere sweeps down Blazing bee and picks up Expe. Expe yells out "SAMURAI!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" Samurai sees it and says to ace and x "take care of this ant im going after Expe!!!" He starts to run and brings out his special weapon, a extending chain. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH HIM!!!!!!" He fires it at Expes leg, hoping to be able to bring him back down with a pull, but Blazing Bee turned around and fired a Virus, which fused with the chains. But all Samurai could tell was that it strengthened it. "What kind of mavericks do we have today when they strengthen the hunters weapons instead of hurting them?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ace and X had just finished off the Ant, and turned around to follow Expe. They ran as fast as they could, and got there just as Samurai had fired it once again at expes leg, but when it hit his leg, it started to drain his energy!!! Expe started to turn a deathly color as the energy left his body, and since it was Samurais first time experiencing this, he couldnt pull away. He was sapping Expe of his energy and increasing his own. Blazing bee started to fly closer to make sure that it didnt go to far away because he feared it would make him release Expe and all of this would have been for nothing. Suddenly, the chain glowed pure yellow, signifying it had drained Expe of all his energy. Blazing bee started laughing evilly "TRAITOR!!!! WE HAVE A TRAITOR!!!" Samurai's eyes turned from a serene green to a deathly blackish red color. He started to Swing the chain and it hit Blazing bee. The last words anyone heard uttered from him was "MASTER SIGMA!!!! I NEVER FAILED YOU!!!!!!!" He was dropped as the chain glowed yellow.   
  
Samurai started to have tears come down his face. "According to hunter rules, if any Hunter Kills another hunter, who did not become a maverick himself is kicked out of the hunters. X, Ace take care of yourself now and forever. Please carry on my code of honor......" He walked off into the smoke, hoping he would never be seen again.  
  
Hey guess what????? THis ISNT the final chapter....if you want more then you have to reply to this BIIIIIIG one 


End file.
